D. Woodrow Benson, M.D., Ph.D. is a pediatric cardiologist with a career long commitment to patient-oriented research. In 1995 he retrained as a human molecular geneticist during a 31 month long post- doctoral fellowship in the Seidman Laboratory, Harvard Medical School. He was recruited to the Medical University of South Carolina in January, 1998 to establish a program in cardiovascular genetics. His long-term research objective is to determine the molecular basis of cardiovascular disease in the young; this proposal, funded by NIH/NHLBI P50 HL61006 seeks to identify genes whose mutations cause congenital heart defects. The aims of the research have been developed based upon the rationale and feasibility demonstrated in preliminary data. The proposed program will provide mentoring in patient-oriented research for predoctoral students and M.D. or Ph.D. postdoctoral trainees who wish to pursue careers in clinical research. The mentoring program cart accommodate .suitable junior faculty when identified. The institutional environment is rich in cardiovascular research and the pre- and postdoctoral level training programs are substantial. A well established patient-oriented research program exists in the South Carolina Children's Heart Center. There is generous institutional support to establish a program for molecular genetics of congenital heart disease. All elements have been assembled for building an enriched environment for mentoring clinical investigators in molecular genetics of cardiovascular disease in the young. Receipt of the Mid-Career Award in patient- oriented research will allow Dr. Benson to devote 50% effort to research and mentoring clinical investigators.